red_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston Stone
"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." -Preston Stone Mayor Preston 'Snips' Stone (1880 - 1899) was the only son of Stanford Stone, and the younger brother of Abigail Stone. Following his father's unjust execution, Preston was declared as mayor of Miradero at age the age of twelve. He won many battles against Butch LePray and her gang, howevery he and his wife Bianca were eventually slain during a horrific betrayal at the Armadillo Saloon. Biography Background Preston Stone was born on a saddle club ride six years prior to the events of the prequel series Red Dead Riding Free. 1886 As a child he is energetic, stubborn, rude, mischievous, and immature. As of this age he does not reciprocate the romantic affections of his classmate Bianca, who vows that she will marry him someday. Preston owns a donkey named Señor Carrots. Being illiterate, Preston signs his name with a crude drawing of his donkey. Preston and Señor Carrots put on a fashion show for Pru's birthday, using Aunt Cora's hats without permission. Preston stole the third of the Stone pies Abigail baked for the church bake-off. Abigail conscripted him as her assistant to make a fourth and final pie. When it won first prize, Snips absconded with the blue ribbon Abigail won. Preston swallowed the drum major's whistle in Miradero's New Year's Eve parade in Lucky's first winter living back on the frontier. After seeing Miss Flores kiss Lucky's father, Preston accused Lucky of being the "teacher's pet." He joined the class on a fossil-hunting field trip, and, for once excited about learning, was fooled along with the rest of the class into thinking his paleological discoveries were real. 1887 When El Circo Dos Grillos came to Miradero, Preston nearly burned down the circus's wagons by accidentally setting a banner on fire. Lucky and the circus's ringmaster Fito put out the flames. The PALs pranked Preston for Halloween, and he ended up promising to leave his sister alone. When Lucky is found murdered, Preston doesn't believe the news at first, and just believes it is a prank. However, when the constable arrive and Jim Prescott is screaming and fighting to get to his daughter's corpse, Preston quickly realizes what happened and runs over to his weeping sister. Preston is present during Lucky's funeral, and is visibly mournful. He sheds a tear as Lucky's funeral pyre is lit. Abigail begs, fights and cries as her best friend burns. 1892 Preston has visibly matured by age 12. He is more respectful, and responsible. He and his sister also get along much better. Preston's father, Stanford Stone, is given a job at town hall. Mayor Jose Gutierrez considers him a close friend. Preston meets Jose's wife, Alison. When the bandit Butch LePray raids Miradero's bank, something seems off to Stanford. Stanford investigates the crime scene and discovers that one of the bank clerics had been murdered. The boy's facial features held a striking resemblance to Mayor Gutierrez. Stanford questions Jose, wondering if he had had any other children besides Maricela. Jose does not recall, revealing that he was a drunk earlier in his life. Stanford spends the next several months questioning people and investigating the matter. Suddenly, Mayor Gutierrez falls ill and dies. Finding this extremely odd, Stanford attempts to backtrack to where Jose was before his death. It is revealed that Jose visited the library a day prior to his death, and was inquiring about a mysterious book. The book detailed the history of Butch LePray, and all that was known of her. Stanford rents the book. After spending about a week investigating the book, Stanford discovers something off. The book was written by 'Austin Smith', the bank cleric whom was murdered. However, when returning to the library and reading the town's population documents, there is no trace of anyone by the name of Austin Smith ever existing in Miradero. Puzzled, Stanford puts the book down and heads home to get some rest and think on the matter. The next day, Stanford is called in to town hall, and it is revealed that while Jose was dying, he named Stanford Stone as his heir. The people of Miradero stood behind this, and Stanford was declared as the new mayor of Miradero. Preston gets a letter from his father several weeks later, simply informing him to not let anybody in their home. Preston is later informed that his father has been arrested for treason. Preston rushes to town hall where his father's trial is taking place. Stanford is sentenced to death as a noose is unveiled. Preston rushes up the stage and is tackled by the sheriff. The people of Miradero are visibly shaken and in disbelief. Stanford yells that there is a plot to take over the city, and that the cleric which was killed was the son of Mayor Gutierrez, and was the true mayor. He also yells that Lucky was murdered by Javier, and that he has joined Butch LePray's gang. The corrupted congressmen quickly cut the support rope to the noose, and Stanford is killed. Preston screams in anger, and is put into handcuffs. However, the people of Miradero rise up and a riot breaks out in the streets. The constable are quickly overwhelmed, and the sheriff is shot in the head with his own revolver by a civilian, who quickly frees Preston. Preston leads the charge on town hall, where he shoots and kills Alison Gutierrez. Maricela attempts to reach under her desk for a pistol, but is shot several times in the chest by Preston. Within minutes, the entire town is in flames as a massive fire breaks out. Each congressman is hunted down and viciously killed by the townspeople. Al Granger, on horseback, chases down the escapees and kills them with a 12 gauge shotgun. After the corruption is rooted out, the fires are extinguished and the people come together to name Preston the Warden of the West, a new title which was similar to presidency. The west would secede from the rest of the United States, and be free from corruption. Their public enemy would be Butch LePray, leader of the Van Der Linde gang. 1897 After expanding for several years and building a decent army, Miradero has become a massive city free from corruption. Preston holds a feast for several of his newly-arrived bannermen. Alonzo Gomez assumes that he will lead the vanguard, and is offended by the suggestion that he would be made to march behind Colt Johnson, threatening to withdraw from the host. In response, Preston promises that, after the conflict with the Van Der Linde gang, he will oust Alonzo from his keep and hang him for breaking his oaths to Miradero; when the enraged bannerman goes to draw a weapon, Preston quickdraws his revolver and shoots him in the hand. Preston recites that "it is death to bear steel against your liege lord", but then diffuses the situation by excusing Alonzo's aggression, saying that "doubtless, the man only meant to cut my meat for me". Alonzo roars with laughter and accepts Preston's commands, much to the shock of Abigail, who witnessed the entire incident. Preston says farewell to Abigail, who is convinced she'll see neither him again. Catelyn Stone intercepts Preston's army in the west as it presses onwards. Preston initially exclaims with excitement upon seeing his mother but stops short of embracing her lest he look weak in front of his bannermen. Catelyn looks at her son with understanding, later embracing once their liege-lords have left their tent. She tells Preston he has no choice but to go to war. However, he cannot lose, for the sake of avenging Stanford and Lucky. Later on, Preston and his lords are debating on the route of their march, and on whether to march directly against Butch's army or against Javier's army besieging Native American villages. To get to Javier, they need to cross the Great Canyon, and the only crossing is at Highland Castle, held by the notoriously prickly and easily-offended Mercer Frey. A Van Der Linde scout is captured, and Preston sends him back to warn Butch LePray that twenty thousand Western soldiers are marching against her. Following Preston's arrival at Highland Castle, his mother instructs men to shoot down messenger ravens, so no word of their presence can be relayed, despite only finding a nameday message to his grand-niece. He quickly realizes that negotiation is the only option, which is proven to be true when Mercer's envoys arrive. Catelyn goes in Preston's place as she had previous experience with Mercer from her childhood and believes she is more likely to come back alive. Upon her return, Preston hears Mercer's conditions: he must take on Olyvar Frey as his squire and knight him in due process, and following the end of the conflict, Prestpn must marry a woman of Clan Frey. Understanding the situation, Preston asks Catelyn about the beauty of his daughters, to which she can remember only one. He accepts all the conditions, crossing the Canyon in the process. He sends a small force of men to distract the main army under Butch's command at the Battle of Armadillo. Meanwhile, his main army attacks Javier's forces near the Native American villages, winning the Battle of the Whispering Trees and taking Javier as a captive. Javier suggests they end the war now with a bout of single combat between himself and Preston, but Preston refuses and has him imprisoned. Preston laments that his diversion sent 2,000 men to their deaths. He gives a speech to his army and tells them that they have won a great victory, but the war is far from over. Category:Characters Category:Riders Category:Males Category:Deceased